1) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a kind of improved structure for a separable lamp cover. Near the top ring, the ends of the bars are bent upward to fasten the clip hooks on the ring rim. After the assembly of the support frame, the upper transversal arch bars exactly hit the bottom rim of the clip hooks on the top ring to fix the support frame. Also, near the support portion on a support frame, there are fixture bases located accordingly on the bottom ring for the insert and positioning of bottom bar on the support frame. During assembly, one may lay the support frame horizontally or rotate it in horizontal state. The lamp cover can thus be assembled with minimum volume to achieve the objectives of easy assembly and to reduce the storage volume and delivery cost.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Please refer FIG. 8, the traditional lamp cover 5. Most of the support frames directly connect the top ring and the bottom ring to form the lamp cover structure. There are many practical defectives for this kind of lamp cover structure as follows:
The prior lamp covers form certain structural shape, therefore, the covers can not be compressed during delivery and the products take too much space. The storage and delivery volume for this kind of product can not be reduced, hence the delivery cost is raised. It leads to cost increase.
On the basis of thorough research for constant improvement, the inventor finally developed the invention, a kind of lamp cover for easy assembly and great improvement in practical usage.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a kind of lamp cover structure, which mainly comprises of a top ring, a bottom ring, and a support frame, which exactly connects the top ring and the bottom ring. The top ring extrudes radiantly to form support bars. The ends of support bars are bent upward to form clip hooks for the fixture of the ring rim. After the assembly, the upper transversal arch bar on the support frame hit exactly the clip hooks on the top ring to fasten the support frame. Also, near the support portion on a support frame, there are fixture bases located accordingly on the bottom ring for the insert and positioning of bottom bar on the support frame. During assembly, one may lay the support frame horizontally. The lamp cover can thus be assembled with minimum volume to achieve the objectives of easy assembly and to reduce delivery cost.
The followings are brief description and legend for optimal embodiments of the invention for committee""s better understanding in the structural characteristics and operations of the invention.